Lean On Me
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Even the whole East High Gang need somebody to lean on. [Friendship drabbles based on the lyrics of Lean on Me, by Bill Withers.] [Songfic.]
1. There's Always Tomorrow

**Lean On Me**

**By: **_i.luv.yooh.more.than.cupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I'm only saying this once; I do not own HSM of the song, Lean on Me.

**Summary**: Even the whole East High Gang need somebody to lean on. [Friendship drabbles based on the lyrics of Lean on Me, by Bill Withers. [Songfic.

* * *

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

* * *

The two best friends, Troy and Chad, were coming out of the after party, celebrating the triple-win, which took place in the gym. Troy was stomping out to get fresh air, glaring at every couple in sight, while Chad was running after him, trying to apologize.

"C'mon, Troy! I'm sorry!" Chad apologized.

Troy glared back at him. "Sorry for what? That you had bad timing?! For the third time, I almost succeeded at asking Gabi to be my girlfriend! But, no! You had to come and pull me away to the food. What is up with you and your stupid bad timing?! Plus, you had to kick my in the ball by accident!" Troy yelled, which scared Chad. The bushy haired teen sighed. He had never seen him so angry and pissed off at him…..except when he stole his ice cream in pre-k.

"Okay, sure, you're in pain because of the kicking thing, and you're sad because of the Gabriella thing. Look on the bright side, Troy. There's always tomorrow." He smiled.

Troy ginned. "I'm surprised you actually said something smart!" Both on them laughed. "But, you're right. Thanks, man." The two gave each other a manly hug and walked back in to have some fun.

* * *

Hey! Did you guys like it? Hope you did, because there's more coming up! But, that's happening if I get a few reviews! So please click the shiny button and review my story!! 


	2. Somebody To Lean On

**Lean On Me**

**By: **_i.luv.yooh.more.than.cupcakes._

* * *

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on_

* * *

The doorbell rang. Ms. Montez quickly opened the door. "Taylor, thank god you're here! Gabriella is throwing a fit!" The daughter of the brainiac said.

"I left right after you called. Where is she?" Taylor asked. Ms. Montez pointed upstairs. "She's in her room. Please, cheer my poor baby up!"

"Right!" Being the best friend, Taylor ran up the upstairs and rushed to Gabriella's bedroom door. She knocked on the door three times, which meant it was her. The McKessie heard a faint voice say, "Come in,", and a sniffle.

Taylor twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open to see Gabriella hugging her favorite teddy bear and blowing her nose into a tissue. On the floor, tissues were scattered around everywhere and two empty tissue boxes on the floor. The African American rushed to her best friend, sat on her bed and embraced her. She started to rock Gabi back and forth. "Shhh. Take a deep breath and calm down."

Gabriella listened to her best friend and did what she was told. "Now, tell me what happened." Taylor said as Gabriella turned to face her.

"I saw Troy cheating on me.." She said in a quiet voice, sniffling between each word. "…with Sharpay!" Gabriella bit her lip, trying to hold her tears in, but she couldn't. She burst into tears.

"Come here, Gabi." Taylor hugged her, telling her it's going to be okay. "I'll always be here for you, when you're not strong, you know that, right? I'll be right here, helping you carry on." Taylor said, smiling. When she heared Taylor say that, it cheered Gabriella up.

"Thanks, Tay, for always being there for me….unlike Mr. Basketballus Moronus Jock." Gabi said, smiling. They both laughed at what was just said. That was their nickname, or inside joke, for their boyfriends, the basketball players.

"Everyone needs somebody to lean on, even us, brainiacs. So, you can always lean on me." Taylor grinned.

"Same here, Tay." The two best friends hugged each other to death, laughing.

* * *

There we go! Another drabble! Please review!


End file.
